Kurt's going back to McKinely
by gleek4ever14
Summary: Kurt is going back to McKinely High School to visit his old glee club friends. And Blaine's coming with him! Who Know's what can happen!
1. Chapter 1

_From: Mercedes 3_

_Are you still coming home during your school holiday Kurt? _

Kurt read on his phone while he walked down the hallway of Dalton Academy on his way to see Blaine before class started.

_Yeah I'm coming Mercedes __J_

Kurt texted back as he approached Blain's locker,

"Well hello Blaine Anderson." Kurt flirtatiously greeted Blaine.

"Hey there Kurt Hummel." Blaine responded with a smile on his face.

"So Blaine I'm going-"

The vibration of his phone cut him off.

_I can't wait… I've really missed you Kurt! 3_

_I've missed you too Mercedes J_

"Sorry about that, what was I talking about?"

"You said that you were going somewhere." Blaine answered nervously.

"Oh, yeah I'm going back to McKinely for a week to visit some of my old glee club friends!"

"Really? You're leaving?" Blaine said sadly.

"Yeah, but only for a week."

"Oh ok."

"Yeah, but I'll see if you can come though, if you want." Kurt invited.

"Sure!" Blaine answered excitedly. Kurt smiled.

_Blaine is so cute when he's excited _he thought.

"When are you leaving Kurt?"

Kurt caught himself staring at Blaine's cuteness.

"Oh uh in two days."

Blaine thought about that for a few seconds to see if he was doing anything in two days. "hmm two days. Let's see…" he thought some more while Kurt though t about how fun it'd be to have Blaine meet his old friends at McKinely.

"I don't think I have any plans, but I'll check with my mom tonight and I'll text you-"

Kurt cut him off "Call me! I wanna hear your voice when you tell me!"

"Ok Kurt I'll call you and tell you what my mom says." Blaine giggled.

"Perfect!" Kurt said.

After Kurt said that the bell signaling that first period was about to start rang.

"Oh crap I guess we have to go," Blaine said sadly "Bye Kurt, see you at lunch!" then he walked slowly but steadily away.

"One day," Kurt said sadly, but anxiously, "One day!"

Then he walked slowly to first period, thinking about Blaine, and not even caring that he might be late.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Kurt got home, he went upstairs and turned his phone on high so that no matter where he was in his house he could hear Blaine's ring and get to his phone before it went to voicemail.

"Kurt, can you come downstairs to help me with dinner?" Carole called from downstairs.

"OK, one sec Carole," Kurt called back as he took his phone from off his bed to his desk near the door so that the ringer would be even louder from downstairs, "Coming Carole!"

Kurt ran down the stairs fast because he thought the faster he goes downstairs, the faster he can help Carole, and the faster he can go back upstairs and wait for Blaine to call.

"Hey Kurt!" Carole greeted when she saw Kurt enter the kitchen.

"Hi Carole" Kurt replied.

"How was school today?" Carole asked, while she took out the raw chicken from the freezer.

"Fine, Blaine's going to see if he can visit McKinley with me!" Kurt said excitedly.

"That's great Kurt!"

"I know! I wonder how everyone in McKinley's glee club is going to like him!"

"They'll probably like him Kurt, just relax." Carole assured.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"Because they liked and accepted you Kurt."

"I guess you're writing Carole, thanks!"

"You're welcome Kurt!"

Kurt walked over to the cabinet to get the flour so that Carole could use it to fry the chicken for dinner.

"Thank you Kurt."

"No problem."

"So other than going to McKinley together, do you and Blaine have anything special planned?" Carole asked.

"Not really, but hopefully we can go somewhere while we're at McKinley." Kurt hoped.

"I hope you two can too Kurt!"

"So where's Finn?" Kurt asked concerned because Finn's usually home when he gets home.

"Oh, he's been-"

Blaine's ring from Kurt's phone cut Carole off .

Kurt ran upstairs.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt greeted, "So can you come?"

"Hey Kurt…"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was not the best for Kurt. Blaine was avoiding him at school and ignoring his text. But it was too late now because Kurt was packing because he's leaving for McKinley tomorrow.

_This week is gonna suck without Blaine _Kurt thought

"Blaine, I really hope you call me back." Kurt said as if Blaine was sitting at Kurt's desk.

As Kurt was sitting in complete silence until Mercedes' ring tone, Respect by Aretha Franklin, started playing so loud that it felt like Aretha was playing a concert in Kurt's back yard.

"Hey Mercedes," Kurt greeted, happy to hear his friend's voice again, but he was also sad that Mercedes wasn't Blaine, "how have you been?"

"I've been great! How have you and Blaine been?"

"We were doing great, but he couldn't come to McKinley with me." Kurt replied sadly

"Aw! Really?" Mercedes said "worried".

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't have feelings for me anymore."

"Why would you think that he didn't have feelings for you anymore Kurt? From what you told me it sounded like Blaine loves you!"

"Yeah, but it may have just been lust." Kurt said sadly.

"I doubt it Kurt"

"Thanks Mercedes, but I really believe that he doesn't love me anymore!"

"Kurt, since you're so worried about that then what are your reasons for thinking that Blaine doesn't love you anymore?"

"Well for one, he said that he didn't have any plans but he can't come to McKinley with me!" Kurt vented.

"Kurt, calm down," Mercedes yelled as Kurt was putting his Marc Jacobs collection in his suitcase, "listen, I'm not telling you to forget about Blaine, but why don't you find a new crush, but just for your trip to McKinley because Karofsky's been asking Finn about you."

"Hmm really? Karofsky's been asking about me?" Kurt said concerned.

"Yeah"

"Hmm that's not weird!" Kurt joked.

"Ha Ha you still have your humor Kurt! I have to go do homework, Kurt, but I'll call you later!"

"Thanks Mercedes and OK I'll talk to you later!" Kurt replied.

Then like a flash a thought came into Kurt's head.

"Wait Mercedes do you know where Finn is?" he asked nervously.

After that the only thing Kurt could hear was thing buzzing of his phone; Mercedes hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day. Kurt's going to McKinley today and the glee club cant wait. Kurt's already gotten 9 texts from almost every glee clubber saying things like:

_Hey Kurt can't wait to see u again! -Mercedes_

_Hey Kurt can't wait to sing an awesome song with u and the whole glee club! -Artie_

_Can't wait to be divas together Kurt! -Rachel_

_We need to go shopping while you're visiting Kurt! -Tina_

_The girls of glee are having a slumber party! U have 2 come! -Quinn_

_Come to the slumber party! Bye! -Santana _

_What Santana and Quinn said! -Britt_

_We've all really missed you Kurt. -Sam_

_We've gotta get u dancing wen u come dude! -Mike _

"Ugh! Why didn't Finn text me? I mean he's not dead…is he?" Kurt said, nervously, to himself.

Kurt spent 10 minutes wondering why Finn hadn't texted him and where he's been!

Then Blaine popped into his head!

_What's up with Blaine? Why has he been avoiding me and ignoring my texts? Should I call him from one of those emergency payphone things on the side of the highway? _

Then out of nowhere "Respect" started playing in his car

"Hey Mercedes," Kurt greeted, "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just can't wait to see you again Kurt!"

"I can't wait to see you too Mercedes!"

"So have you heard from Blaine yet? Mercedes asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Kurt said sadly.

"That's too bad Kurt!"

"Yeah, but hey maybe you should find someone new for your visit…but just for this week!" Mercedes suggested.

"Who Mercedes?" he asked.

"Well you've always told me that you wanted to be an actor"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe you can act like you're dating someone that's in McKinley's glee club…"

"But I don't like any of the guys in glee and I doubt that any of them would wanna pretend to be my boyfriend."

"Well maybe you and a good girl friend in McKinley's glee club should pretend to date?" Mercedes suggested.

"Who? I mean Rachel's annoying, Tina's loves Mike, Quinn's with Sam, Santana's a bitch, Brittany's an airhead and you're like my BFF."

"Well I'll pretend. Just for you Kurt."

"Thanks Mercedes, but hey I'm almost at McKinley so I'll see you soon!" Kurt informed.

"OK! I'll see you soon!"

Finally Kurt was at McKinley and he was on his way to the choir room.

"Hey Kurt!" Mercedes said coming over to hug him.

"Hey everyone!" Kurt said, happy to see his old friends.

Then he glanced at everyone in the room to see if everyone was there, but everyone was wasn't there!

_Where is Finn? _Kurt thought to himself _Wait why am I thinking this?_

"Hey guys where's Finn?"

Rachel felt compelled to tell him where Finn was.

"Kurt…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Really? But why would he go to Dalton to spy on the glee club?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Because he wanted to see how every one was treating you there." Tina answered.

"But I've chatted with him on MySpace and told him that I've met a lot of nice guys!"

"I guess he just wanted to make sure." Artie suggested.

"Y'know Kurt he really does care about you." Mercedes informed.

"What about the homophobic comment he said about me before our parents got married?" Kurt reminded.

"Yeah Kurt but he's been feeling really guilty about what he said lately." Brittany informed.

"Really? How guilty?

"Guilty enough to go all the way to Dalton Academy to apologize to you again and make sure the other guys are treating you right, Hummel!" Santana chipped in.

Kurt had all the proof he needed that Finn really was trying to make things right.

"Hmm ok, I guess you guys are right! Is Finn coming back before I leave for Dalton at the end of the week?

"He said that he was gonna try dude." Sam answered.

"But there's no guarantee, Kurt." Mike added.

"Oh ok." Kurt said, sadly.

"What's up with him?" Rachel whispered to Mercedes.

"His friend Blaine didn't wanna visit us with him." Mercedes replied.

"So?"

"His _friend_." Mercedes said, trying to make it as obvious as possible.

"Oh ok!"

"Yeah…"

"_Hey Kurt don't worry, I'm sure he just had something better-" _

_Mercedes cut her off because she knew that Rachel was about to say something that really wouldn't help the situation._

"_Kurt what Rachel meant was, Blaine probably had something really important come up, like a sick relative or something." Mercedes addressed._

"_But he would've told me!" _

"_Listen dude you can't be mad and upset at Blaine for not coming with you when he never made any promises." Tina exclaimed._

"_Yeah, he's miles away Kurt, you have to forget about him during your visit." Artie commented. _

"_No I'm not," said a mysterious voice from outside the door," and no he doesn't."_

"_Blaine?" Kurt asked, anxiously. _


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Who else would it be Kurt?" Blaine asked with a smile on his face as he walked into the choir room.**_

_**Kurt was too overwhelmed to answer, but he had to get the answer to the only thing that was on his mind right now.**_

"_**What are you doing here? I thought you had a thing?" Kurt asked, still overwhelmed. **_

"_**I lied, so that I could surprise you when you got here!" Blaine admitted.**_

"_**But how'd you get the address?" **_

"_**I asked Mercedes on MySpace." **_

_**Kurt turned to Mercedes and mouthed the words "Thank you so**_** much"**

"**No problem" she mouthed back.**

"**This is so romantic!" Rachel whispered to Mike.**

"**Kay" he replied without emotion.**

"**I hope you guys know that we can hear you." Kurt informed Rachel and Mike, with a smile.**

"**Sorry!" Tina laughed.**

**Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand "Can we go out in the hallway to talk for a minute, Kurt?" **

"**Sure." Kurt said, walking towards the hallway with Blaine in hand.**

"**So what do you wanna talk about?" Kurt asked once they were in the hall.**

"**What made you think that I wouldn't come?" **

"**Well you weren't answering my texts or phone calls, and you were ignoring me…I just thought that you didn't like me anymore." Kurt replied.**

"**How could someone not like you Kurt?" Blaine complemented.**

"**I really don't know, I mean I'm awesome!" Kurt said modestly.**

"**You sure are Kurt," Blaine complemented again, "that's why I'm…I'm, never mind."**

"**No tell me! That's why you're what?" Kurt insisted.**

"**That why I'm in love with you Kurt" Blaine admitted.**

**Kurt was speechless and overwhelmed. He felt like he was about to cry because he was so happy.**

**Then, as if fate thought that it was the perfect time, they kissed.**

**The kissed didn't feel like the kiss between Santana and Brittany when Puck was in juvie; it was real. It wasn't like the kiss between Kurt and Karofsky; it was pleasant and gave both guys joy. **

_**Finally! Kurt thought.**_


End file.
